Monster Unleashed
by hook617
Summary: Killian stared at his left hand. He could feel the sensation radiating through it, urging him to strike. He flexed his fingers, trying to harness it, but he couldn't help himself. "What's wrong, Daddy?" ONE SHOT. Daddy!Killian.


**A/N- Just a bit of fluff to help me get through the hiatus. Episode references to 4x4 and 4x8. Enjoy!**

Killian stared at his left hand. He could feel the sensation radiating through it, urging him to strike. He flexed his fingers, trying to harness it, but he couldn't help himself.

"What's wrong, Daddy," Ryan asked, his bright blue-green eyes looking up at his father in concern. Killian looked down at his three year old, keeping his concerned expression.

"It's happening again. My hand…"

"What, Daddy, what?" Ryan climbed up on his father's lap, turning his hand over like he's seen his mother do so many times when he would get a scrape.

"My hand...it's becoming...the tickle monster!" With that, he wrapped his arms around his son, tickling him mercilessly. His son let out a resounding laugh, the one that melted his heart every time. He tossed Ryan on the couch and continued his assault, his son gasping for breath in between giggles.

"Daddy," he managed to protest in between tickles.

"I can't stop! The power has overtaken my hand," Killian teased as he began to tickle his feet and neck as well as his son's belly.

"You pirate," Ryan scolded as he squirmed with glee at his father's antics. Killian let out a chuckle of his own. Obviously something he picked up from his mother. Killian only paused his antics when he heard the click of the door. "Mommy," Ryan yelled as he seized his opportunity to wiggle away from his father. "I missed you!" He wrapped his arms around his mother's legs, almost knocking her off balance. Emma put down the brown bag she was carrying and scooped up her son, who immediately put his head on her shoulder and hugged her tight.

"What happened to putting him to bed when I was out," she said, giving him an accusatory look, which Killian automatically deflected with his signature roguish smile.

"The lad was concerned about his mother. I told him he could stay up so he could know she was safe," Killian stated.

"Did the dragons get you, Mommy," Ryan asked without picking his head up off her shoulder. Emma could feel the tiredness in her son's body as he was getting heavier by the second.

"No. No dragons. And even if there were, it's nothing Mommy couldn't handle," she assured her son. Killian rose off the couch to try to take Ryan, but that only made his son cling tighter around his mother's neck.

"No, Daddy! No monster hand," Ryan protested as he batted his father away.

"What monster, honey," Emma asked.

"Daddy's got a monster hand," Ryan said. "He tickled me!" Emma rolled her eyes at her husband's sheepish expression.

"It's okay. Daddy was just playing." Killian raised his hand towards his son, Ryan trying to grab it playfully.

"I bite your hand off," Ryan giggled as he tried to bite Killian at the wrist.

"Oh, no you don't," Emma scolded playfully. "Mommy had to do some major dealing to get Daddy's hand back. Don't hurt Daddy!" Killian looked at Emma like he suddenly realized she was his whole world, as if he didn't think that already. She had done so much all those years ago to not only get his heart but also his hand back, putting Gold in his place and giving him back his freedom. He would be forever thankful that he believed in their love enough to come forward with his transgressions, because that only made her fight harder for him- for them. Ryan wiggled as he tried to play with Killian more, but it was becoming obvious that the weight of the day plus the weight of their son was starting to pull hard on Emma. She tried to steer Ryan towards Killian. "Can you go with Daddy so Mommy can come in and sit down, please," Emma asked, which only made her son grip her again.

"No! I want Mommy!"

"It seems the lad wants his mother to put him to bed tonight," Killian said. Emma shot him a glare.

"Well, Mommy just came off a shift, then dropped off Henry at Regina and Robin's, then made a special trip out to surprise Daddy with," Emma said, gesturing towards the bag at her feet. "But if Daddy wants me to put you to bed, maybe Mommy is too tired for that surprise she was planning for Daddy." Killian knew that look all too well in his wife's eyes and the room suddenly got very warm.

"Come on, lad. Daddy will put you to bed," he said quickly, trying to pull Ryan off Emma. After a few more tugs and a quick tickle, Ryan went to his father's arms.

"Can Ryan have a surprise," her son asked innocently.

"Sorry, buddy. This surprise is just for Daddy and Mommy," Emma said.

"Please, Mommy?" Darn whoever cursed her by giving her son his Father's irresistible expressions. Ryan's pout always made her heart melt.

"I tell you what. You get ready for bed like a good boy for Daddy and we'll have a breakfast surprise in the morning," Emma said. Ryan gave her a huge smile and threw himself at her again, sending Killian off balance a little as he tried to keep hold of his son. After goodnight hugs and kisses, Killian hurried his son off to bed. "Don't be long, Captain," she said with a wink.

Killian got his son dressed and ready for bed in record time, but took his time reading books and singing him a lullaby. He and Emma had agreed to always make time for those bonding moments with both Ryan and Henry, knowing that they might not be able to put them to bed every night depending on what villain decided to strike Storybrooke next. Ryan was always good for his grandparents or with babysitters, but he would always let them know how much he missed his parents doing story time. And Henry was always less than thrilled when family plans would not only get cancelled due to the next crisis, but that he couldn't come to help too. Once books and songs were done, Ryan snuggled in under the thick blankets and closed his eyes.

Killian did a quick check in the mirror before going downstairs, deciding he looked devilishly handsome, as always. He found the lights dimmed and candles on the table, but no Emma in sight. As he went to the table, he felt two soft arms come from behind him and wrap around his waist.

"Trying to attack from behind me, love," he asked as he gently rubbed her hands that were now on his stomach.

"No, I just like surprising you," Emma said, loosening her grip so Killian could turn around. She had changed her clothes out of her sheriff's outfit. Nothing too fancy, a silk top and a matching skirt, but Emma would look beautiful in anything. The candlelight danced over the soft skin of her face and Killian could feel himself falling in love with her all over again.

"What do I owe the pleasure, Mrs. Jones?"

"It's the anniversary of our first date," Emma said, giving him a kiss before leaving the comfort of his arms to bring over two prepared plates of the exact meal they ate that magical night. "I thought we could have a late dinner at home since we couldn't go out."

"Excellent idea, love," Killian said, pulling her chair out for her. Emma smiled as he pushed her chair in. Her mind drifted back to the time he did that on their first date. Always the gentleman, her husband, and it made her feel as warm inside as it did that night with such a small gesture. "And you do surprise me. Usually I am the one planning our romantic interludes while you chase the monsters."

"I've got some romantic tricks up my sleeve too, pirate," Emma protested as she poured the wine. "I may not exercise them as often as you do, but I've got some ideas. And I have the rest of our lives together to keep surprising you." She raised her glass and they clinked them together.

"I look forward to it, love. And you can exercise in any way you want with me," he said as he made what should be an illegal gesture with his tongue before turning his attention to the contents of his plate. Emma let out a small giggle as she began to eat as well. They ate in comfortable silence, Killian's left hand drifting across the table to hold hers as they ate. Occasionally they would talk about the boys or memories of their lives together, but for the most part they were content with just being together, smiling or sending the occasional teasing glance.

When their meal was over, Emma produced one more surprise from her take out bag. "Is that what I think it is," Killian asked. Emma nodded and pulled out two spoons, setting the chocolate and mascarpone mousse in between them. Kilian dove his spoon in and quickly popped it in his mouth, eating it slowly to savor the taste. "Mmm, I remember this. It tastes like heaven."

"I know," Emma said as she took a spoonful. "I almost got two."

"Why didn't you," Killian said as he teasingly pulled the plate closer to him. Emma pulled it back with a teasing glare.

"Maybe I wanted to share like we did before," Emma said.

"Pirates don't like sharing," Killian said, taking a larger spoonful then before, taking a good portion of the dessert away. Emma reached across the table and arrested his wrist.

"What happened to the gentleman I went out with," she asked.

"You also went out with a pirate." As he leaned forward to take the contents off his spoon, Emma lunged forward and cleaned the mousse off his spoon herself.

"Maybe you did too," Emma teased before snatching the dessert off the table and running away with it. Killian ran after her, chasing her around the living room. Emma giggled and ran back into the kitchen, depositing the mousse back on the table as she ran past it. Killian finally trapped her in his arms and threw his body weight so both of them landed on the couch together, laughing as they composed themselves. Emma shifted so she was now on top of Killian, enjoying the feeling of his warm body beneath hers. They suddenly sobered and Killian reached up to lace his fingers through her hair and pull her down for a gentle kiss. When they finally pulled back, Killian gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand.

"Tonight was a grand idea, love. Thank you," Killian said, giving her another kiss.

"You're welcome," Emma said, giving him another kiss in return. "So have I finally learned how to plan a proper evening?"

"I think I've never seen you fail at anything, love. You succeed in anything you do," he said with a smile. Emma leaned down for another deep kiss. When Emma finally pulled away, she let out a deep and sated sigh. "Okay. Now onto something we weren't able to do on our first date since we actually have our own place this time."

"Coffee?"

"Pillaging and plundering," Emma said, giving him a quick, playful kiss before running to the bedroom, with Killian in hot pursuit. Emma had unleashed the monster.

THE END

_Reviews, please?_


End file.
